freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanction
Sanction is the seventh episode in the Freezing anime. Plot Rana Linchen asks the third years if they had planned the ambush all along, which Attia Simmons confesses to doing so. They then mention how Kazuya Aoi teamed up with Satellizer L. Bridget without a baptism, but Kazuya protests and says that he wanted to team up with her as Rana sadly says that she misunderstood. Satellizer is then given the option to fight either Creo Brand or Arnett McMillan. Satellizer however asks to fight both of them. Rana then takes Satellizer's side to make the battle even, however Rana only is doing this to get revenge on them. Kazuya then tries to intervene, but is knocked out by Arnett's Tempest Turn. In retaliation Satellizer punches Arnett as Arnett deploys her volt weapon. Rana then realizes that Satellizer cares a great deal about Kazuya as Arnett fights her and cuts her back, puzzling Satellizer who was facing her at the time. At that moment Creo deploys her volt weapon and challenges Rana. Creo then quickly gains the upper hand over Rana while Arnett continues to fight Satellizer. Arnett uses her double acceleration to knock Satellizer down, but she gets up and proclaims that she won't let anyone knock her back like that, but Arnett uses her accelerating turn and demands an apology one more, but Satellizer is cut as Arnett calls out to Creo, who thinks that she went a little too far. Attia then offers to take Satellizer to the recovery center, but only if she apologizes. Then Attia asks them to remove and destroy Satellizer's stigmata as Satellizer recalls her past and the abuse she took from her half brother Louis L. Bridget. Satellizer had asked to move because of Louis, but realizes that they are there because of her sick mother. Louis had continued to fondle Satellizer as Violet L. Bridget, Louis's older sister stops him and Satellizer is recommended to leave, but is told her mother is dying. Her mother tells her to be strong and never lose to anyone as she succumbs to her illness and dies. Satellizer then gets up and recovers as the others are dumbfounded as Satellizer attacks Arnett, while Rana gets up to attack Creo as Arnett is defeated by Satellizer. Creo is then taken down in a similar fashion as Attia is shocked as Rana checks on Satellizer, but as she does so Arnett and Creo charge, but Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl intervene. However the duo charge anyway, but they are blocked by Ticy as Chiffon knocks Arnett out as she asks Creo if she still wants to fight, but she backs down and leaves. Later, Chiffon warns Elizabeth Mably that Satellizer is not to be messed with and should consider leaving her alone as they only have a few peaceful days left. Gallery Freezing-07-5.jpg|Kazuya is knocked out by Arnett. RanaSatella.jpeg|Rana and Satellizer prepare to fight Arnett and Creo. 3919f4d8.jpg|Satellizer and Arnett fight. 77bf4e76.jpg|Rana and Creo battle. Freezing-07-40.jpg|Satellizer's mother dies. Freezing-07-49.jpg|Satellizer fight Arnett (unconscious). Freezing-07-arnett-blood-fight.jpg|Arnett is struck by Satellizer. Freezing-07-arnett-ticy-rana-satellizer-volt_weapons-panties.jpg|Ticy Phenyl blocks Arnett McMillan's attack. Freezing-07-64.jpg|Satellizer and Rana argue over Kazuya. Trivia *This is Kazuya Aoi's smallest role to date (not counting Freezing OVA 03). *This is the episode that reveals Satellizer's back story on why she is afraid of being touched. *Oddly in Episode 2, Chiffon Fairchild did not try to stop the battle Satellizer was in with Ganessa Roland, but this time she stops Arnett McMillan from hurting Satellizer. Category:Season 1 episodes